William Price
|image = |-| Alternate = |-| Original = |caption = |fullname = |realname = |nicknames = |aliases = |born = |died = 2008 (original timeline) |causeofdeath = Car Accident (original timeline) |citizenship = |family = Joyce Price (wife), Chloe Price (daughter) |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |height = |weight = |occupation = |allies = |affiliations = |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |lastapp = |voiceactor = Joe OchmanLife Is Strange (20014 Video Game) |percapactor = }} William Price (???-2008) Life Is Strange: "Episode 1: Chrysalis" was the late husband of Joyce Price and the father of Chloe Price. When his daughter was fourteen, William was killed in a car accident in 2008. In 2013, Chloe's childhood friend, Max Caulfield, travels back in time to save him, leading to his survival in an alternate timeline. Biography Pre-Game Events When William Price met Joyce at a young age the two became romantically involved. In June of 1993, they conceived their first and only child, Chloe. Prior to her birth, William and a pregnant Joyce visited San Francisco. Chloe was later born in March 11, 1994 and raised in Arcadia Bay. In 1999 they bought their daughter a kitten named Bongo. At some point, Chloe met Max Caulfield, an Arcadia Bay local. William entertained Chloe and Max when they were kids, preparing outdoor meals on the grill in their backyard and William also built Chloe and Max a swing in the backyard for them to play on. William had a good rapport with Max, who shared his interest in photography and instant cameras. The two often raced to grab the first of Joyce’s pancakes. Joyce and William implemented a system wherein if either of them swore around Chloe, they would donate a dollar to the "swear jar". Death In 2008, Chloe's cat, Bongo, was killed by a passing vehicle. Prior to William's death that same year, he was given a promotion at his job. He was congratulated by his wife, who intended to make him a special meal. While she was out working at the Two Whales Diner, William was at home with Chloe and Max when they received a phone call from Joyce. She asked William to pick her up so she could go grocery shopping. William left Chloe and Max at the house to pick Joyce up from the diner and was killed in a car accident. Chloe and Joyce were devastated by the loss. Shortly after his death, Max and her family departed to Seattle. "Chrysalis" Five years since William's death, Chloe reunites with Max. Speaking with Max on the way to the Price household, Chloe mentions how hard her father's death was on her. With Max gone she felt alone and abandoned until she met Rachel Amber. When Max looks through Chloe's room she finds two photographs of Chloe and William, one with them hugging and the caption "me + daddy" with a heart drawn next to it, the other featured Chloe and William in their backyard with Bongo. Looking at the photographs, Max remembers that Chloe and William were close. When Max looks through Joyce and David Madsen's bedroom she finds the photograph of a younger Joyce and William in the drawer of Joyce's bedside table, where Joyce had set up a shrine to William. The photo was taken during their vacation to San Francisco when Joyce was pregnant with Chloe. Written on the photograph was, "SF Holidays with William (and Chloe)". Joyce and William were kissing in front of the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. When Max’s attempt to fix her damaged Polaroid camera fails, Chloe gives her the camera that belonged to William. While Max is uncomfortable with taking it, Chloe insists that she have it, knowing her father would be upset if she never used it. "Out of Time" When Max reunites with Joyce Price at the Two Whales Diner, they talk about William. Max tries to acknowledge that things were difficult for Joyce and Chloe after William died and that she felt bad for not calling them. She draws a comparison to their lives and hers, saying her karma was not having her parents living with her in Arcadia Bay now that she had returned for Blackwell Academy. Joyce didn't blame her. She told Max that she did the right thing and moved on with her life. Life Is Strange: "Episode 2: Out of Time" She had done the same with David after William died, but Chloe was still stuck and chose to remain angry. Max apologizes about the passing of William and mentions that she has "great memories of him". Joyce acknowledges that memories were William's gift to his family and friends, something she didn't believe Chloe really understood yet. Max thought Chloe did understand, but needed more time, which was inconvenient for Joyce. In the junkyard, Max spots an old wreck of a car and wonders if Chloe ever thinks about her father whenever she saw them. "Chaos Theory" When Max returns to Price household following her and Chloe’s break-in at Blackwell, Joyce reminisces with Max about William. Joyce remembered that both Max and William loved the pancakes she made for the family whenever Max stayed over and the two would race to get the first batch she made. Joyce thinks back on the way her husband died and gives Max the last photo he took of her and Chloe before his death. Later, when Chloe discovers that Rachel Amber was romantically involved with Arcadia Bay’s local drug dealer during their relationship, she becomes angry. She accuses her late father, Rachel and Max for abandoning her before storming out of Frank’s RV. In her truck, Max tries to get Chloe to calm down, rebuking that she couldn’t blame her family and friends for things out of their control. Chloe insisted on blaming her father for “abandoning her” when he died and ruining her life, often blaming her mother for William’s death, despite knowing none of what happened was her mother’s fault. Changing the Past Chloe drops Max off at the Blackwell Academy and Max returns to her dorm. Examining the photograph in her hand, Max begins to hear voices from the photograph which becomes distorted. When she focuses on the photograph, she inadvertently travels back in time to 2008. When she comes to, William has finished taken the photograph of Max and Chloe before his death. He apologizes to Max on the chance that the flash of the photograph scared her. William examines the photograph with Chloe, who has the final say on whether or not it will be added in the family album. As Max acclimates to her surroundings, William and Chloe work to prepare pancakes. Max, deciding that she would save William from dying, decides to hide his keys when the house receives a call from Joyce, asking to be picked up by William. Max’s initial endeavor to locate the keys fails when William finds them under his cap on the coffee table in the living room. Before he leaves, he warns Chloe and Max not to touch the wine before his return, reminding Chloe that whether or not Joyce would make her “salmon surprise with chocolate cake for desert” was incumbent on their good behavior. When William asks if Max was staying for dinner, Chloe gleefully tells him that she was never leaving her. William agrees and disappears into the light surrounding the first floor of the house. When Max rewinds time, she may read the telephone book entries to obtain the telephone number for the Two Whales Diner where Joyce works and attempt to call the diner using the phone only to find out that Joyce had already left the diner. Max may pick up the phone and attempt to hang up on Joyce, but William prevents her from doing so. Max may also disconnect the power line to the house phone, but Joyce would still be able to contact William through his mobile phone. Otherwise, she locates the keys before William and hides them where he cannot find them. William’s endeavor to find the keys fails after using a keychain beeper, Max convinces him to take the bus to pick up Joyce. Alternate Timeline The consequences of Max’s actions alters the timeline of her present and creates a world where William never died and was present for the rest of Chloe’s upbringing, well into her teenager years. When Max returns to an alternate present, she is a member of the Vortex Club still attending Blackwell Academy. Fearing the worst has happened to Chloe, she boards the school bus and heads for their house. When the bus driver stopped to observe three beached whales, Max ran the rest of the way back to Chloe's house. When Max approached the door and knocked, William answered, surprised to see Max back from Seattle after so long. When he expressed that the family thought they'd never see her again, Max stated she'd never do that to Chloe. William calls for his daughter, knowing she'd be happy to see her best friend. When she appears at the doorway, Max is unable to believe the sight of her friend in a wheelchair, genuinely happy to see her again. "Dark Room" After allowing herself to come to terms with the sight of Chloe in a wheelchair after focusing on the photograph so that she could save William's life, Max finds that the entire Price family is struggling with medical expenses and the like. When speaking to William while he's looking over several more bills, he is glad for the distraction and is happy that Max returned to see Chloe. However, he mentions that they may have to remortgage the house and that Joyce is having to work part-time at Pan Estates to try and bring more money in. Eventually, near the end of the alternate timeline chapter, Max looks through the photo album with Chloe and finds the exact same photo she used to get to the alternate timeline in the first place. Realising that she can no longer bear to see Chloe suffer (regardless of her decision to carry out Chloe's wish to die), Max goes back through the photo and watches with despair as William goes off to take the car to pick Joyce up, undoing the events of the alternate timeline and restoring the original timeline by allowing William to die. "Polarized" Gallery References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Deceased Characters in Life Is Strange